Una versión diferente
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Hermione se entera de la cantidad de personajes con los que la emparejan? ¿Y sobre la cantidad de discusiones que se generan a partir de decisiones de los fans? ¿Que pensaría ella al respecto? Reto Citas Célebres


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra e invención de J. K. Rowling.

[N/A]Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Mi frase me quedo como anillo al dedo, o eso es lo que yo creo (quiero acabar con las discuciones) xD me parece que la relación será bastante clara y si no lo es, díganme y hago la aclaración.

**. . .**

_"Todos los fanatismos se ahorcan unos a otros"_ Thomas Jefferson.

**. . .**

-Bien cariño, esta es la última caja –dijo Fred colocando la caja con algo de rudeza sobre el suelo, Hermione se asomó de la cocina alarmada al oír el ruido.

-¡Fred! ¡No lo hagas tan feo! –le regaño dejando la cuchara que tenía en mano y acercando sea la caja para ver que estuviera intacta.

-Aun no me dices lo que es eso –respondió Fred.

-Ya lo veras…

* * *

-¿Hermione? ¿Puedo ver ya que es eso que compraste? –pregunto Fred, desde afuera de una habitación que Hermione bautizo como 'el estudio'. Había llevado las cajas misteriosas ala y hacía varias horas que se había encerrado y no dejaba pasar a Fred. Un silencio fue su respuesta pero cuando estuvo por hablar de nuevo Hermione abrió la puerta.

-Esto –señalo el equipo al que Fred miraba confuso-. Se llama computadora.

Fred entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Compraste un artículo muggle?

-Si –respondió Hermione emocionada y sentó frente a ella-. Es muy interesante, podre buscar información sobre algunas cosas y…

-No creo que nada sobre el mundo mágico venga ahí –respondió Fred mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione como la pantalla se encendía.

-No, claro que no –suspiro la castaña-. Pero hay muchas otras cosas interesantes ¿Sabes? Necesitaremos contratar internet para poder…

-Sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que dices –le interrumpió el pelirrojo y le beso-. Mejor entretengámonos con otra cosa…

* * *

-Muy bien, está todo listo señorita –dijo el técnico que había ido a poner el famoso internet a casa de Fred y Hermione-. Cualquier cosa que necesite después –comenzó sonriéndole y dándole su tarjeta-. Puede llamar, cualquier duda, una plática, una cita…

-No creo que a mi esposa le interese una cita con un muggle –interrumpió Fred que hasta el momento se había divertido viendo los estúpidos intentos del técnico por coquetearle a Hermione, la castaña le había estado ignorando ya que Fred parecía estar bastante entretenido pero eso de la cita…

-¿Disculpe? –el muggle le miro ofendido, creyendo que Fred le había llamado 'mugre'. Fred sonrió, pero la muy prudente Hermione hablo por él.

-Muchas gracias señor, no se preocupe cualquier cosa mi esposo se comunicara con usted –le abrió la puerta y el técnico salió algo abrumado y apenado. ¿Estaban casados? Demasiados jóvenes para estar casados aun, se dijo a si mismo. ¿Esposa? –pregunto Hermione al cerrar la puerta, Fred sonrió.

-Se escucha bien… Hermione Jean de Weasley –Hermione se sonrojo-. Pronto lo serás –le recordó tomando su mano y viendo el anillo de compromiso que había en ella-. Bueno ¿ahora si me mostraras el famoso 'internet'?

* * *

-¡Hermione! –La castaña se removió en la cama-. ¡Hermione! –Fred se tumbó sobre la cama provocando que Hermione despertara completamente se recargo sobre un brazo y la miro-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te besaste con Ron? –Hermione le miro con los ojos muy abiertos ¿ella hizo eso? Demonios, no lo recordaba. Se sentó en la cama sin apartar la vista de Fred.

-Yo… ¿Qué? –Hermione estaba totalmente confundida ¿Fred hablaba en serio? A Hermione nunca le gusto Ron ni a Ron ella ¿de dónde sacaba es o de que se habían besado? Se levantó y siguió a Fred que se dirigía al estudio.

-He estado viendo cosas aquí, encontré algo donde decía que lo besaste durante la batalla frente a Harry –Fred entrecerró los ojos mirando a Hermione-. ¿Lo hiciste?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Hermione algo ofendida por el hecho de que alguien dijera que había besado… un momento ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabían de Hogwarts? Checo rápidamente lo que Fred había estado viendo y entonces lo entendió… ¿Algún mago había hecho eso? Tal vez Rita… sin decir nada salió del estudio y se cambió de ropa-. Iré a la librería. No te muevas de aquí –le dijo a Fred.

-¿Por qué vas a la librería?

-Tengo una idea de que es lo que ocurre aquí –salió y se dirigió al centro de Londres, ahí habría bastantes librerías muggles así que entro a alguna y los encontró. Estaban a la vista de todos, con un cartel enorme que rezaba 'Saga Harry Potter' los libros tenían dibujos en las portadas del dichoso 'Harry Potter' terriblemente parecido a Harry… Hermione tomo un libro, que parecía ser el primero de siete, este rezaba 'Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal' completamente extrañada, tomo los siete libros, pago y regreso a casa.

Durante los siguientes días se sumergió totalmente en los libros, no podía soltarlos, Fred no se extrañó demasiado, ni él ni el resto, ya que no les era raro ver a Hermione leyendo, pero por primera vez, no la interrumpían ni nada, estaban ansiosos por saber que pasaba con esos libros, ¿Por qué se llaman Harry Potter? El autor era una persona que se hacía llamar J. K. Rowling, Ginny sugirió que podría ser un anagrama, como 'I'm Lord Voldemort' así que se puso a intentar descubrir a la persona que había escrito los libros.

Era una total locura, los libros describían a la perfección detalles y cosas que los muggles no podrían saber ¿Quién había escrito todo eso? Hermione dudaba que Harry tuviera algo que ver o Ron, mucho menos ella ya que la habían tomado por sorpresa. Era un libro por año y el parecido entre los sucesos le asustaba un poco. El modo en que conoció y se hizo amiga de Harry y Ron era igual a como había pasado, los sucesos de su segundo y tercer año estaban escritos igual a como habían sucedido, en cuarto todo comenzó a cambiar… lo que más resalto fue la escenita que Fred le había montado por haber ido al baile de navidad con Viktor, en los libros era protagonizada por Ron y de un modo bastante diferente… ya que al final de la discusión que Fred y Hermione tuvieron aquel día, él la había besado… Hermione se estremecía conforme los libros avanzaban, la escritora hacia muchas referencias a que ella y Ron tendrían algo 'que locura' repetía cada vez que veía alguna insinuación por parte de los personajes llamados 'Ron' y 'Hermione' como si a ella alguna vez se le habría ocurrido aquello. Siempre había sido Fred, cada día había sido Fred quien le robaba los suspiros, sueños y celos.

Finalmente llego al último libro, las cosas ya eran bastante diferentes, con un Ron con bastante más tacto, ella llorando por que él se había ido (cosa totalmente falsa) aquel beso inexistente que hizo que se estremeciera por completo pero lo más terrible fue un suceso que no paso nunca: la muerte de Fred.

-¡NO! –grito Hermione, Fred irrumpió en el estudio alarmado, la castaña tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y al ver al pelirrojo se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto, luego vio el libro en manos de Hermione y suspiro- ¿Quién se murió esta vez? –Hermione no respondió, se levantó del sillón y corrió a abrazar a Fred, no podía siquiera imaginar el que estuviera muerto, era algo que había temido durante la batalla pero al salir victoriosos no lo volvió a pensar, el solo hecho de ver como Fred moría por una pared le destrozo y más al pensar que SI pudo haber pasado.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó ella, Fred alzo las cejas-. Por asustaste es solo que… Por Merlín… no puedo siquiera imaginar que estés muerto. El supuesto beso es la menor de las preocupaciones –Fred sonrió divertido.

-Si hubiera pasado se me hubieras dicho, aun así no te niego que me dieron ganas de soltarle un buen golpe a mi hermanito.

-¿Bueno, y donde viste eso? –la chica se limpió las lágrimas y dejo el libro, continuaría leyendo luego.

-Oh… una página… se llamaba Fanfiction.

Hermione alzo las cejas y encendió el ordenador, todo eso era muy extraño, ¿Muggles que conocían su historia? Busco la página y entro, no se le complico demasiado llegar a un apartado que ponía Harry Potter, eran historias escritas por fans, comenzó a ver que mucha gente creaba combinaciones extrañas 'Draco & Harry' rio un poco al imaginar a Harry con Malfoy y Fred soltó una sonora carcajada, dispuesto a burlarse de Harry a la menor oportunidad.

-Espera ahí –dijo el pelirrojo de pronto mirando la pantalla con las cejas fruncidas-. ¿Hermione & Severus? –grito y dio la impresión de que quería hechizar la pantalla por mostrarle tal blasfemia.

-Oh por dios –gimió Hermione al mirar el resumen-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Fred & Angelina.

-Bueno no están tan equivocados –replico Hermione sintiéndose molesta de pronto-. Después de todo saliste con ella.

-Alguien esta celosa –le sonrió Fred.

-Si claro –el sarcasmo en Hermione hizo que el pelirrojo se soltara a reír.

Continuaron viendo la famosa página y encontraban cosas de lo más extrañas, finalmente Hermione llego a la decisión de que si la autora no decía nada entonces los fans eran libres de crear sus propias versiones.

-Sabemos bien que fue lo que en verdad paso –finalizo apagando el ordenador y saliendo del estudio. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Fred fue más allá, entro a mas paginas buscando diferentes parejas y se encontraba a si mismo con Angelina, Draco e incluso Ginny; busco a Hermione nuevamente encontrándola con James, Sirius, Remus, Cedric, George… sacudió la cabeza algo molesto y siguió buscando más cosas. Encontró algunos sitios con especies de 'debates' sobre las parejas, llamo a Hermione a que leyera lo que las personas decían. Varios comentarios eran insultantes, las parejas incluso tenían nombres.

'_Si no te gusta la pareja Romione estas faltando el respeto a J. K. Rowling'_

'_No eres fan de Harry Potter si te gusta Hermione con cualquiera que no es Ron'_

'_Respeten las decisiones de los demás'_

'_Harmony por siempre'_

'_Ginny es una zorra, no merece a Harry'_

'_James es un brabucón que robo la novia a Snape'_

'_Snape es fue un mortifago y no amo a Lily'_

'_Ginny es muy tonta, siempre se hace la víctima, no entiendo que le vio Harry'_

'_Las Harmonys no son Pottericas'_

'_Las Romiones y Hinnys no saben respetar'_

'_Las Snilys no leyeron los libros'_

'_¡Odio a James Potter! Severus se merecía mas a Lily que ese idiota._

-No deberían hacer eso –gruño Hermione.

-¿Ponerte con tanta gente? Lo sé, comienzo a sentir celos de Ron, Harry, Malfoy, Sirius y todos los demas–bufo Fred divertido.

-No me refería a eso –respondió Hermione, aunque si se sentía incomoda al que la pusieran de pareja con casi todos los personajes masculinos. Suspiro y siguió leyendo-. Esto no está bien, Fred. Las personas pelean sin sentido. Parece que poca gente sabe respetar lo que los demás fans quieren, no es ningún delito que a alguien le guste –se fijo en la pantalla- 'Harmony' no tiene nada de insultante –Fred soltó una risa-. Bueno, Harry siempre será como mi hermano, eso yo lo tengo claro y mucha gente más, si a alguien le gustaría que él y yo estemos juntos no le veo lo dañino. Todos tienen derecho a elegir su pareja. ¡Eso no es faltarle el respeto a la escritora! Que tengas otros gustos no te hace menos fan.

-Me gustaría poder ir con esos muggles y decirles que tu estas conmigo –sonrió Fred-. Sus caras deberían se épicas.

-Tal vez…

-Drarry –leyó Fred y sonrió malévolamente-. Imagina la cara que pondrá Malfoy si se entera de esto….


End file.
